Not Alone
by XxXAmyLeeForeverXxX
Summary: After years of running from his past, Simba finds a young lioness, passed out in the jungle, who claims to be from Pride Rock. What will he do? And how will he react when he finds out Nala went looking for him as well? As the Pride slowly falls into chaos, who will step up to defeat Scar? And will they be alone? Find out. (Sorry for bad sum)
1. Chapter 1

**After years of running from his past, Simba finds a young lioness, passed out in the jungle, who claims to be from Pride Rock. What will he do? And how will he react when he finds out Nala went looking for him as well? As the Pride slowly falls into chaos, who will step up to defeat him?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lion king. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it at midnight. **

**No POV**

* * *

"ARGH! I hate the jungle!" Cried an angry voice. It was coming from a lioness of about 18, who had been wondering the jungle for several days. The steamy jungle was not somewhere that Shana was used to. There were no Zebra, no Antelope, not even any Hippos! Not that she was able to take down a hippo, but still. Honestly, how did anyone survive here? It was at this moment in time that she remembered why she was even in the jungle, and began to focus more."Hello? Hellooooo!" She called out. "Anybody here?" As she padded around on the soft, leaf-covered floor, her stomach groaned, and she realised how hungry she was. She sighed inwardly and continued walking. At the sound of rustling somewhere behind her, she immediately jumped into the nearest tree, staying low, and ignoring the waves of nausea that were now trying to swallow her up. She groaned slightly, then moved forwards along the branch, to get a better view of what she'd heard. If it was food, then she'd be ready to pounce.

"I'm tellin' ya Pumba, this is the best place for grub. You can't beat it!" Exclaimed a small creature, which Shana recognised as a meerkat. She didn't question why one was in a jungle, even though it ought to be in the desert. She was focusing on the fact that it was sitting atop of a Warthog. I wonder if Warthogs taste good? I've never had one, but I think it has quite a bit of meat...She position was starting to get uncomfortable, and the nausea was setting in. She manoeuvred herself down to a lower branch, - in case she fell, or had to make a quick escape - so she was just a metre or two above them. She swayed slightly on her new perch, and dug her claws in harder, securing herself.

"You said it Timone! I can tell there's gonna be tons of grub here!" Replied 'Pumba'. She wanted to pounce right then, but they stopped and turned back, as if looking for someone. Instead of turning slowly, or at a decent speed, as to prevent dizziness, she turned her head sharply to see who was with them, and instantly realised this was a mistake. The world began spinning around her, and she had to close her eyes. She would wait until they had left to try and right her issue. She kept one eye open just a crack, enough to see a large figure come out from the bushes as well. Shana noticed the red mane that surrounded it's head, and she realised that it was a male lion, and gasped slightly, but then ducked back down, as he turned his head up to branches, as though he heard her. After a few seconds he shook his head and walked over to the pair, and then they continued walking.

As soon as she thought they were gone, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, then slipped out of the tree. She stumbled slightly, and let out a small cry, but righted herself. She closed her eyes again for a moment, hoping that the nausea would pass, and that the pain in her stomach would vanish, but it didn't. She took a few steps, and then collapsed, letting the nausea take over her.

* * *

**Simba Pov**

"I'm tellin' ya Pumba, this is the best place for grub. You can't beat it!" Said Timone happily. I chuckled. I didn't really care where we ate, I just wanted food. At Pride Rock there were always Antelopes, and Zebra, and even Hippos, here there was just bugs. I wondered how they were doing for a while, but then shook my head to clear my thoughts. THIS is my home now. I don't need to worry about them. Scar was probably king now, and he was better suited to the job. I looked ahead and saw that I had fallen behind, so I sped up my pace to catch up. I heard Pumba reply to Timone very enthusiastically, and smiled.

As I got through the bushes that were in the way, I thought I heard something up in the tree, like a gasp. I looked up into the trees, eyes darting to the branches trying to see if anything was there. I didn't see anything, but I still felt as though I was being watched. I shook my head again and hurried up to the guys. And right then, after we had just passed that group of trees, I heard a small thud, and my suspicions were confirmed. We were being watched.

"Hey, guys, I'll catch up. Go ahead, I'm gonna check something out" I said, waving a paw at them. They looked at me slightly confused, then shrugged and head on their way. I padded back to where I had heard the noise, keeping my guard up, when a large lump caught my attention. I quickly hurried over to it, and I gasped. It was a lioness. I was puzzled.

Why is she here?

I realised that she was unconscious, and I lifted her up onto my back. She was much lighter than I had expected her to be, which surprised me, but I ignored it and hurried over to where I would meet Timone and Pumba. I remembered them saying it was near a lagoon or something, so I kept an eye out.I guessed she would need water, being so far from where Lions usually live. I saw the figures of my friends and sped up to them. Timone looked very confused, but Pumba didn't really seem to mind. I doubt he even noticed. I placed her gently down on the ground, and went over to tell them.

"So, whatcha got there?" Asked Timone, his voiced laced with hints of sarcasm, and an eyebrow raised, with arms crossed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I thought I heard something, so I went to check it out, and then I found her lying there, so I brought her here." I said simply, looking back over at her. She was quite thin, and her fur was almost white, and it would've looked quite pretty, if you couldn't see her ribcage. I frowned. When was the last time she ate? Timone looked at me, looked at her, then shrugged and said :

"If she's evil I'm not gonna help" I hadn't thought of that possibility, but something just told me that she wasn't. And even if she was, I had decided to help her. She was my responsibility and I would look after her until she was better. This much, I knew.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. R and R, or F and F, or all 4! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**After years of running from his past, Simba finds a young lioness, passed out in the jungle, who claims to be from Pride Rock. What will he do? And how will he react when he finds out Nala went looking for him as well? As the Pride slowly falls into chaos, who will step up to defeat Scar? . Italics means it's a dream, or a thought. Disclaimer : If I owned the lion king would I be typing right now? No. No I would not.**

* * *

**Dream. NO POV**

_She was running. Running very fast. She couldn't tell where she was running to, or where she was, but she kept running. Behind her she could the maniacal laughter of the hyenas, taunting her. She growled angrily and kept running. If the Hyenas came, she had to run, just as she had been told. So she was running. Faster and Faster and Faster until... She skidded to a halt, staring down the edge of a cliff. For a good long while there were masses of thorns. She looked behind her, seeing the Hyenas come closer, and made her decision. She jumped. When she was about to hit the ground, she tensed herself, bracing for impact. The ground was rough, and the thorns hurt insanely bad, but she ignored the pain, and stood up. "Come back and we'll kill ya!" Cried one of them, as the others burst into laughter, once again. As the lioness ran away from the thorns she just about heard one of the Hyenas saying "Doesn't this feel like Deja vu?" with a reply of "Well Duh. This is almost exactly what it was like when we chased Mufasa's kid, Simba!" At the name Simba she narrowed her eyes. __Simba... I will find you...__ She thought to herself. Not focusing on where she was going, she tripped over a rock and cried out, and then, blackness._

* * *

**Shana POV**

I woke up hearing a small shout, and looked around - with half closed eyes, before realising it had been me. I had been dreaming about what happened when the Hyenas found out that Nala had gone to find Simba, and that I was going too. They chased me out of Pride Rock, into the gorge, and I jumped off the cliff. They said the same thing happened to him. When Mufasa died? But didn't that mean that Scar killed Mufasa, and that it wasn't an accident? And that Simba wasn't even dead? Well, of course he wasn't dead, but... lost? _Ack! It's too early to think! _I got up, stretching, and relieving the stiffness that came with lying down for too long. I looked around and noticed the land had changed. I clearly remembered passing out near a cluster of trees in the jungle, but now, I appeared to be in a lagoon.

"How did I-" I was about to ask myself how I got here, but I was interrupted by someone else.

"I brought you here." I recognised him as the Lion I saw earlier. "I found you passed out a few hours ago." He continued. I looked up at him in surprise.

"T-Thanks" I said, smiling. "I'm Shana"

"I'm Simba." My jaw dropped. **No. Freaking. Way. **_Did I seriously just hear that? He's Simba?! I found him? I found him! Wait, do I bow, or just tell him or what? _I was kinda freaking out, but I was mostly just shocked. And happy. So very extremely happy. I could bring him back, and he could defeat Scar, and then he would be King, and Nala would be so happy! He was looking at me strangely, then I realised that I had been staring whilst absorbed in my thoughts.

"Are, you ok?" He asked hesitantly. I couldn't control it. I was just so happy. I ran up to him, stopping just in front of him.

"Are you? Are you really Simba?" I asked, my voice full of joy.

"Uh... Yeah." He said, cringing away. "Why?"

"Oh my god! You're alive! I knew you were alive! I KNEW Scar was lying!" I said, jumping around happily. His expression changed to a confused frown.

"Hang on, you're from Pride Rock, and wait, why wouldn't I be alive?" He asked, puzzled. I stopped bouncing, and instead sat down.

"Yeah. I'll explain. Well, after...Mufasa...died," I began hesitantly, knowing he would be slightly uncomfortable talking about his dad. He nodded, and I continued. "After he died, and you vanished, Scar told us that you both were dead, going on and on about how it was a terrible loss, but we didn't believe that you were dead. We knew Mufasa was, but not you. Sarabi, Nala and Me, were the only ones who didn't believe him. We wanted to go and look for you, but we were too small to look out for ourselves, and if Sarabi came too, Scar definiteley would've noticed. We were forbidden from saying Mufasa's name ya know, but anyway, we didn't go, but one day, a while ago, Nala went out to find you. We hoped she'd be okay, but I got worried, after such a long time, and so I left too and then you found me and oh I'm getting off-topic. Anyway. Point is, Scar told us that you were dead, we didn't believe it, so we went to find you and bring you back. But personally I think Nala DOES think you're dead but won't admit to herself." I explained. By the end of my long explanation I was panting slightly. He was listening intently to me, and when I stopped he frowned. And then looked kinda angry, then concerned.

"So, Scar told you I was dead?" He asked slowly.

"Mhm"

"What else did he say?

"I told you what he said. You and Mufasa died, we weren't allowed to say his name, stuff like that. He's the worst king ever! " I groaned. He sighed a little in relief. "You NEED to come back!" I continued. His face changed again, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He wasn't as easy to read as I thought he would be.

"I'm not going back."

"You have to!" I cried. "Don't you know what Scar has done?" Confusion revealed itself on his face. I took it as a no.

"What, did he do?" He asked.

"Scar let the Hyenas roam the Pride Lands. Simba, there's no food anymore, they all ran away when Scar became king. There's no food, No water, the entire place is just dark, and empty, and lifeless, except for us and the Hyenas. And even when there still was food, the Hyenas didn't even hunt for themselves, even though we were meant to be 'United', we had to hunt for them, and we hardly got any of the food. Simba, please. We're dying under his rule. You must come back!" I explained, pleading with him.

"He did what?" He demanded angrily. I shrinked back slightly. He was pretty scary when he was mad.

"We're going to starve if you don't come back. We're ALREADY starving!" I said, looking at myself in the water. Apparently during our conversation we had slowly moved towards it. I could see in my reflection that I was thinner than I'd ever been before.

"I can't go back." He said, starting to walk away.

"Why?"

"I just can't. You wouldn't understand!" He said angrily.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"No, No, It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

"What?"

"Hakuna Matata. It means no worries. Look, sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?"

"Because..." I faltered. I didn't know what to say to him. Didn't he care? _What would Nala say to him...? No, she'd probably yell at him... I wonder... I'll tell him about it when he's in a better mood. I could pull at his guilt... It would be mean, but I know that he liked her..._

"Well?"

"I don't know why! I don't know why Scar is evil, or why all Mufasa is dead, or why you ran away. And you know what else I don't know?"

"What?"

"I don't know why Nala ever thought you had a heart." I said narrowing my eyes. I turned away from him, but I still knew that I had given him a bit of a shock. I walked away, back into the forest, and as I left I finished my sentence.

"Because if you did, you'd care that your friends were dying." And with that, I left. I smirked slightly. I knew I shouldn't have said that, as it probably wasn't true, and was a very mean thing to say, but this was serious. And he needed to get over whatever was holding him back. I promised myself right then, that if he couldn't get over it alone, I would help him. I would make sure he was not alone.

* * *

**Crappy Chapters are Crappy. xD R and R, F and F. (=^.^=) Nyaa! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**


End file.
